She's All Around Me
by CharmedHealer94
Summary: The story of two couples who share a forbidden love. Also Lily Evans is alive in this story. Bellatrix/Hermione OFC/Lily
1. Chapter One The Beginning

Disclaimer - I do not own any characters besides Hermione's cousin Nicole.

Chapter One

Year One Part One Narriator's P.o.v

Hermione was on her way to Platform 9 3/4 with her parents. Just a few weeks prior she gotten a letter from a mysterious school. At first her parents were wiery about letting her go to this school, that was of course changed when Professor Dumbledor showed up. He had shown then that magic really did exist. So here she was, going to a semi private school in the middle of no where...

Bellatrix was shocked when the new headmaster of Hogwarts showed up at her and her cousins doorstep offering both of them a teaching job. She was offered Defence Against the Dark Arts and Sirius (her cousin) was offered Muggle Studies. Of course they both accepted and planned to move into their offices at once...

Lily was just leaving Diagon Alley when Professor Flickwit asked for a word. Apparently he wanted her to take over Charms class because he felt like it was time to retire. Lily immeditly said yes and was told to go ahead and fix up her office and to get ready for the new year...

Nicole had just gotten word that her cousin Hermione had also gotten a Hogwarts letter, even tho Nicole's was 2 years late. Unlike her cousin, Nicole immeditly believed the Professor and got her supplies. Soon she was on her way to Platform 9 3/4...


	2. Chapter 2 The Express and Memories

AN - Alright peeps i have been taking the time to write out most of my story on paper. and thanks for reviewing and i will try to go more in depth and try to add more info about what happened to Bellatrix and Lilly. They will be in this chapter during "Flashbacks" because alot of people were confused about why lily was alive and why bellatrix was good. Again thank you for reviews and i will work harder from now on. Also _italics _are thought underline is flash back and **bold **is yelling. One more thing, if you have any ideas, like twists i should add, plz add to review. BTW i have changed Hermione's aged to 13 and Nicole's to 15, i was just tryin to shorten the age gap some.

Disclaimer - I dont own anyone besides Nicole.

Chapter 2 -The Hogwarts Express-

As Lily had finally gotten settled into a compartment she took out the letter she had recived 11years prior...

Lilly was heading into town when she heard an owl pecking on the window.

When she looking into the kitchen she saw Bellatrix's owl, Hecate, standing on the window sill.

Wondering why Bella owled her this late she went to open the window for the owl.

She made sure James was still in the living room with Harry when she opend the letter.

It read:

Dearest Lily,

I must warn you that the Dark Lord is on his way, take Harry and James and leave the house at once! Also Prof. Dumbledore told me that he is waiting for the three of you at Hogwarts, so hurry Lily! Run!

~Bella~

As soon as Lily finished reading it she immeditly jumped into action and ran into the living room yelling "James get Harry and meet me upstairs at the fireplace!"

James immeditly reacted as well and grabed Harry out of his play pen and made it to the top of the stairs when he heard the door blow open.

"Lily! What in the name of Merlin is going on!" James whispered.

"He's here. We need to Floo to Hogsmead now!" Lily whispered back as she grabbed the pouch of Floo powder,

James' eyes went wide as he passed Harry to Lily and said, "I will go next. Now go!" he whispered.

When Lily finally managed to floo to hogsmead James grabbed a hand full of floo powder.

As soon as he got into the fire place he heard "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily jolted from her memory when a knock came at the door.

"Mum can I come in?" asked the 11year old Harry James Evans from the corridor.

"Yeah... come on in Harry." Lily managed to get out threw the tears.

"Hey mum, are you ok?" Harry asked as he sat beside his mum.

"Yeah i'm ok Harry, just thinking." Lily said shakely.

"Your thinking about dad again huh?" Harry stated more then asked.

Lily didn't answer and just turned to look out the window.

A few more minutes passed then they heard knocking on the door.

When Harry opened the door he seen a Red haired boy and 2 brunett haired girls.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

When no one answered the youngest brunett stepped up and asked. "All the other compartments are full and we were wondering to join you."

Harry grined and waved them in as he sat back down. When they all got situated Harry immeditly started talking to them, asking them their names and where their from.

The red head was the first to talk this time and said, "Im Ron Weasly," Lily looked up from the book she was reading when she heard this."And I'm from the country side outside Londen."

Then the youngest brunett said, "I'm Hermione Granger and I'm from Londen." As soon as she was done she poked the girl beside her and whispered something to her.

"Oh! I'm Nicole Granger and I'm Hermione's cousin, I'm from Austraila. (sp?)

Harry then poked his mum as she started to stare at Nicole. He grined when she looked at him and glared.

"I'm Lily Evans and I'm Harry's mum. I live at Godrick's Hollow." (sp?)

When everyone was done Harry pulled out his game of Wizard's Chess and nearly begged Ron to play as Hermione, Nicole, and Lily pulled out a book to read.

When the train finally pulled to a stop everyone packed their things away and headed to the exit, following a dejected Harry.

As soon as Hagrid seen them he immeditly headed over. "Why ya look'n so sad 'Arry?" he asked.

"I lost 15 games of Wizard's chess to Ron before we made it here." he said as Ron grinned.

"Well I'm pretty sure you would have won if Nicole wasn't feeding Ron information on where to go." as soon as Hermione got this out she was pop'd over the head by Nicole.

"Hermione! Why did ya tell?" wined Nicole.

Hermione just grinned as they started to follow Hagrid to the 'boats'.

*Alright guys i gotta leave my house and go to a hotel for a Ball commin up so as soon as i get to the hotel i will continur this. All reviews are welcome for what i got so far.*


	3. Authors Note: Story being moved

Hey guys, this is CharmedHealer94, I am passing my 'She's All Around Me' story to SnakeBite94, she's going to rewrite the entire thing (same pairings and plot, just a lot better then I could write it lol) and I'm deleting my charmed fic, tho if you want, u may kidnap my character in it XD.

---CharmedHealer94


End file.
